Anywhere But Here
by J x Legacy
Summary: I'm Serenity Tsukino.Always known as Serena,but not now.I've been betrayed by my soulmate and my best friend.But wait, Darien is my soulmate right? serenityxoc.rated T , R&R please.CHAPPY 3 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN.
1. enough

Sailor moon fanfic;

Hey um this is my first fanfic and I love feedback especially some suggestions! So R&R please!!! But please be nice and no flames.

Disclaimer; i do not own sailor moon and I never will, depressing isn't it?

a/n; characters may seem out of character but I don't care, it's my story anyway! J

_Telepathically talking or thoughts_

**Stress on words**

"Talking"

Chapter 1; enough.

serena's pov

Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm not a typical teenager. I'm 17 years old and I go to juuban highschool. I have a boyfriend that I've been with for 3 years. Oh yeah, this may sound as if I'm normal but I'm not...did I mention I am sailor moon?

In the 3 years that have passed I guess you could say I've matured. Slowly, but surely. When I was 14 I was known as the cheery blonde ditz who always has a major klutz attack and is never on time. Always gets bad grades and has to stay for detention because I was always late. Well that was then. I'm still cheery but I'm focused, when I decided I didn't want to be known as those awful things i thought my friends and boyfriend and family would encourage me and be happy that was maturing, but they never noticed. It had always saddened me, they'd only see my flaws and point them out like I was under a microscope. Raye, one of my closest friends, would never let me live it down. She'd just tease me and tease me. Even Darien would do that, sure it was all for fun and jokes so I always brushed it off, but somehow it always seemed to hurt me, and in more ways than one. Each time they would joke and tease it just kept cutting me in the same place. Making the cut deeper and deeper, and each time more painful. Finally, I'd had enough.

it first started out with my boyfriend. We'd always been going strong until lately he'd seem to care more about work and friends than me and sailor work. At first I felt okay with it because its work and I know he doesn't always have to spend time with me, but somehow I knew it wasn't always "work". I'd always come over and clean and take care of his apartment before he came home so we could spend time together, then one night I began to notice things.

He'd been out late, at least till 2 am probably "working" or going to the bar with co-workers. So he walked into his apartment & right past me and falls on his bed. I was a little hurt with out a "hello" or "hey honey you didn't have to wait" but it never happened, but I brushed it off as him being too tired. But the next day was different. When I came early to start on his laundry I noticed something. Just before I had put his shirt in the wash I noticed there was lipstick on it, and some of the buttons were ripped off. I looked at it horrified but I simply tried to make an excuse so_ I _would believe he still loved me and would never cheat on me, and I thought it would never happen again.

Boy was I wrong.

"Hey baby I'm going to meet up with the girls before the actual meeting, want to join me?" I asked. Deeply and secretly hoping he'd say yes but in the back of my mind I knew what was coming.

"Um, sorry baby but I have some paperwork I need to finish at the office I'll meet up with you girls later at the meeting okay?" he said emotionlessly.

"oh, well see you then," I said and pausing before I left the apartment, "I love you" but there was never an answer.

later, at the meeting

"Okay, this is just **weird**" said Mina, the girl was basically my sister.

"Well, I dunno, maybe Raye had an after school meeting and Darien is still at work and doing-," I was abruptly cut off by giggles that could be heard from a mile away. No doubt these giggles were from Raye.

"Looks like Raye has a new boy toy!!" said Lita as she smirked. "Well I say let's see him!", said Amy who was once a shy girl but had grown to be as hyper as Mina and I.

a/n: YES. So what if I made Amy cooler? Okay, she ended up like this in my story because I thought about it and if they were to grow up together Mina and Serena's hyperness had to rub off on her! Now back to the story!!

So, slowly we creep up, quiet as mice, to watch and spy as we see two figures making out and the guy touching her upper unmentionables...

As we looked harder I noticed something..."oh my goddess," I say as I stumble back in shock. "What is it Sere?" asked Mina in a hushed voice. "loo..look..k"i stutter while pointing my finger at the man.

"Oh my..." 's "whore" "bitch" were heard. Amazingly 'whore' came from Amy. she never ceases to amaze them on how much she had changed from shy to well you know

"Why I oughta!" Lita growled. "Girls, calm down! We can beat the crap outta both of them later, but let's subtly interrogate them, shall we?" said Amy, all sly with an evil glint in her eyes.

_Uh-oh, Amy went evil. This can't be good…_

"Oh how I love the way you think Amy," said Lita, Mina, and I as we made our way back to our spots acting as casually as possible.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the devil herself. "Hey girls you wouldn't believe who I ran into!" me and the other 2 looked at each other. _"_I**bet**_ we would" we all thought in our heads._

_"Wait!"I thought."How did I hear them in my head?" I thought. "We're telepathic towards each other, but only us three!!" came a very excited Mina." Sweetness," replied Lita telepathically. "Oh this is very good and will work to our advantage", came a very intelligent Amy._

"Um,guys?" said a very confused raye.

"**Nothing…**" we all replied in unison.

"Whatever, but I ran into Darien!!!" Raye squealed.

"Um… okay then, whatever Raye," we all said as Darien made his way to me and **tried** to wrap his arm around my small waist but I walked off to the kitchen before he could get a chance.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked in slight rage.

"Am I not allowed to get a drink?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"Oh alright then I guess"

'_What if he does love me?' I wonder. 'Then he wouldn't have cheated on you Sere.' came Amy's voice. 'She's right you know.' thought Mina, who sounded extremely serious._

I sighed out loud and Raye and Darien look at me weird. "Can we go ahead and begin on topic please," I say softly but firmly. "F**inally! meatball head has **decided to take action, it's the apocolypse i swear",Raye says as she rolls her eyes."T**ook you long enough to grow up!**" she adds.

"**Forget it**, meeting is over!" yells a very unhappy Amy. "Huh? We didn't even get to start!" shrieks Raye.

"Well, you just ended it! In fact you just ended our entire scout meeting because of right now there is no scouts!" Lita yells.

"What?!!?!? You're leaving us!" yells Raye "You can't do that you have no power over this group anyways! So if you leave we can do without you!!!" Raye yells as she points at Lita accusingly.

"You're right" I say calmly, "I am the one with the power to do that."

"You?! Puh-lease you can't walk without tripping over your own feet! You don't have power over crap!! If anyone has power, it's me!" yells raye.

"Well at least she's not a** whore**!" yells Amy.

"What'd you just call me **bitch**?!" yells a fiery Raye.

"You're one to talk," replies Mina who had been silent until now.

"What are you talking about Mina?" asks a very confused Darien.

"Shutup! You know what? You aren't any better than her" Mina says calmly and I reply calmly.

"Oh really?!I am so much better than you both! In fact I should be sailor moon, and_ I_ should be the one who becomes queen of the universe, and_ I_ should be the one who marries Darien!" Raye yells back then Lita punches her in the face while Raye just smirks and proudly says "Besides_ I _pleasure him more than you ever could…" Raye says as she directly looks at me trying to find any trace of tears, but none were found.

Then all of a sudden Lita, Amy, and Mina all dive for Raye to beat her to the pulp.

"**_ENOUGH_**!" I yell as I glow silver. They all simply shutup as a transform into princess serenity and Lita, Mina, and Amy bow but Raye just has her hands on her hips.

"Serena," came Darien's voice and turns into prince Endymion and tries to take his place by her.

"Get away from her!" Lita hisses while she is still bowing in respect.

"You have no right to touch her because-,"says Mina

"You aren't worthy," finishes Amy as all three turn into their princess forms.

"What do you mean I have no right , and that i am not worthy?" he asks utterly confused

"You have betrayed our princess and friend-," Lita says.

"In the worst way possible-," mina says.

"You have been intimate with Raye Hino…the slut in the corner who's cowering for her life…" Amy says

"You do not deserve Serenity" all three say in unison.

"What!?" he says shaking his head. "no! I wont lose her again, I love her" and then he turns to Serena "I love you Serena, please. I love you!"

I then turn to him.fury evident in my eyes.

"I am not the serena you know. I am Serenity Tsukino princess of the moon and crown ruler of the Moon, and I do not love you Darien.i loved Endymion,and you surely are not him," I say with a look of disgust. "Tell me Darien, was it worth it?" then I transform back as does the others and we walk out leaving a pissed off Raye and a broken hearted Darien.

"No..." he whispers.


	2. time will tell

Anywhere But Here

Chapter 2: time will tell

Disclaimer: I do not & never will own sailor moon, but people can dream right?

"talking"

'thoughts'

_**Telepathy**_

Serenity pov 

"I've been having the oddest dreams Luna," I mention. "They're all about a man…"I contemplate.

"How did he look Serenity-hime?" Luna asked.

"His hair was golden blonde with bronze and white streaks. He was about 5'9" I believe and he possessed steel blue eyes, almost silver you could say."

From the corner of my eye I saw Luna try to console her surprise. 'Maybe she knows' I thought. "Who is it Lu.." but before I could even finish my sentence she vanished. 'Yes she knows, but perhaps time will tell"

next day

author pov 

It was just a seemingly normal day, but Serenity could sense something would change and very soon. As the days turned to weeks and weeks in to months Serenity, formally known as Serena, began to become Serenity. Her appearance had drastically matured as well. Her once blonde locks were more golden like and it was turning into silver. During the day her hair was more gold than humanly possible with silver streaks, and at night it was silver with gold streaks. She had also gained more curves and she grew taller. Serenity was at least 5'4" now, which comparatively is taller than when she was 4'10".

Yes, Certainly Serena had changed. She never went by Serena anymore, only Serenity. Her grades were up and she had the top GPA, everyone was amazed. She never whined or wailed anymore and yet, when she managed to mature she still had this innocent, childish charm to her.

Over the time that had past men were ogling her and woman were admiring her...well everyone but Raye.

Raye had always thought highly of herself, often too highly. As Serenity blossomed in beauty and maturity, Raye had blossomed in hatred and jealousy. Serenity knew of this, but she also knew that it would be Raye's downfall, and that saddened Serenity. Raye had indeed been one of her closest friends, she had never known Raye held so much resentment for her.

raye pov 

'How dare she!' I thought in rage.

'It has only been months since our falling out and she was already claiming top spot in Tokyo. She somehow amazingly 'matured' and grown 'beautifully'. It's all a lie, everything! They are all blinded, everyone but me. Darien is STILL fawning and mourning over her. It's pitiful, he should succumb to me. I am and will always be more beautiful, skilled, talented, and wanted than Serena ever will be. I just need to show him that…That's it! I'll seduce him' she thought with an evil smirk. 'Now…to find Darien'

Serenity pov 

"DAMN DREAM!!!" I yell in rage. It would be the same dream everyday, and still I haven't a clue what it meant. 'Who is he?!' I thought desperately. The nameless man had been haunting my dreams since my falling out with Raye and Darien. I was so caught up in my thoughts I accidentally ran into someone while walking. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I say pleading for forgiveness. As I look up his image clicks something in my head. 'wha?' I ask myself confused. 'He's so familiar but I've never met him, that I am sure of.' then I wave my thoughts away.

"It's alright, but if you want to make it up to me how about dinner?" he asks.

"Like a date?" I wonder. "A date would be more than an honor with a lady such as you." He says politely. 'Isn't he sweet,' I thought. "Um, of course! It's the least I could do." I say while smiling.

"By the way I'm Andy." He says while giving his number to me.

"I'm Serenity," I say as I hand him my own number and address.

After some small talk and deciding when to have our date we walk our separate ways.

normal pov 

Sadly for them they had no idea angry eyes were watching…


	3. Surfacing Memories rewritten

Title: Anywhere But Here

Chapter 3:Surfacing Memories [rewritten

A/N: Her guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a serious case of writers block (boo!).Well, enough about me 'cause you're probably sick of it.

Oh yeah! Andy, in this story is not Andrew from the original SM series. He's MY character! But no worries, Andrew is Serena's best bud forever and always! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Andys (or Andy) & this story line!

Serenity…

He's calling me again…

Serenity…

I'm sure I know him, I just can't remember…

"Have you forgotten me…Serenity…Love…"

Love? I tried to voice out my thoughts, but nothing escaped my lips.

He's still calling for me, asking in his broken voice if I remember.

But what was there to remember?

"So much…So much Serenity…"

His voice is starting to fade as I feel moisture run down my cheek.

I'm crying? But why? Is he that much of an importance to me?

"Have you forgotten…?" the figure asked one last time before I saw his eyes…

I'd answer yes but then again…

…There was nothing left to say…

-End Dream-

As Serenity awoke she cupped her face with her hands as crystal tears slid down her porcelain face. She was crying from the previous dream she had experienced.

"So real…" she whispered. In a second though, her face was upturned with new found determination. She finally figured it out… "Andys…was that really you?"

To everyone it would seem today was peaceful…Except for the fact a very gorgeous blonde was frantically running down the sidewalk.

As Serenity turned the last corner to her destination she tries and tries again to will herself to go even faster. At last, she had made it, and with one last breath she knocked on the door in front of her.

Slowly the door creaked open…

"Renity (her nickname curtousy of Andy!)? What are you doing here? Our second date isn't until tonight. Please don't tell me I overslept AGAIN." A groan was heard as she tried to contain her tears. "You knew!" she screamed as she fell into his embrace. His eyes softened as her statement… "Serenity…"

"Andys, where have you been!? How come I couldn't remember you?"

"I've been gone Serenity, but for far too long. I didn't realize until I saw you a couple of months ago, but I gave up when I found out you were with Endymion. I thought he would take care of you." At the memory of her telling him last week, on their date, about 'Darien' he growled. How could he have done such a thing to someone so precious and rare?

"Renity…It's going to be okay…Look how about a milkshake? I'll make it chocolate…"

She let go of him and frowned slightly as his warmth left her form.

'What?! I can't think like this! He's Endymion's older brother…or at least,was…' she thought.

"I hate how you know me…"

'Stop pouting Serenity…You don't know…The things you do to me…'

"Ah, but that's what you love. Dear Serenity, I'm hurt!" He retorted in sarcasm as he patted his heart in feign hurt.

Her melodic laughter was music to his ears, but quickly died down into a suppressed giggle. "I've really missed you Andys…"

"Me too." 'Really, you have no idea.' Was his last thought as he was dragged by a petite model-like blonde to an arcade.

Thanks for the reviews, I love you all 3

-J x Legacy


	4. The Open Door

Title: Anywhere But Here

Chapter: the open door

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Sailor Moon but I do adore the show. This is my last disclaimer 'kay? It's getting annoying just mentally imagine it in the beginning of every chappy.pleaseeeee? For me??

'Telepathy/thinking'

"Talking"

* * *

'Sere?' a steady, soothing voice inquired.

It was the one and only Amy…and Lita, and Mina

'Um…wow. How's it been guys?'

'Sere, do you think we could have a scout meeting…of course without a certain duo…'

'Actually, yes. I have very important news to share with you, and I'd like to do it in person…'

'What kind of news are we talking about, exactly Sere?'

'BIG. Just…just wait, okay?'

* * *

"Hey Rena [pronounced 'ree-nuh' …no, that won't do…Uh, whatsup? No that's not any better…--

_Ding dongg_

As Andy slowly opened the door he took notice of Serenity. There she was, in all her glory. She really was a Goddess…both literally and metaphorically speaking…

She smiled brightly as she entered his home. Her peach skin glowed healthily while bathing in the sun coming from his open window. As they walked together to his kitchen he looked over her fully. She wore buttercup yellow sundress with white ballet flats. The hem of her dress teased her never ending, tones legs. She wore no jewelry, no hair accessories, and no makeup. It appalled him, and suddenly he felt so underdressed.

"Andy? Andy? Hello…Anyone in there?" Serenity was confused. One minute he was smiling and welcoming her in his home, the next moment he's just staring at her. Was there something wrong?

'Oh gosh, I probably have something on my face…'

Andys was still in a daze until he noticed her peeved expression.

'Did I do something stupid? Please, tell me I didn't…'

"Is there something on my face? Cause if there is, you know, you could just tell me and I'd wipe it off." A frown marred her porcelain face. Suddenly he realized that while he was checking her out he had totally ignored her.

'Crap.'

"No, there's nothing on your pretty face, which is why I was staring. I'm sorry, it's just…your amazing." After his statement fled from his mouth, he watched as she suddenly found the window interesting as a light blush lit her face.

"You know you're cute when you blush…" He said as he cupped her chin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. As they stared into one another's eyes, they saw each other.

_Truly saw each other._

For him, he saw a hurt girl. No, not girl, young woman. A young woman who had little time for fun, and had grown up too quickly for her own good. A young girl who had, more than once given up everything for the ones she loved and was ready to do so again if she had to. More than anything, He saw a young woman who had been used and abused by a past lover. A soul who wanted to move forward, yet knew nothing of her real past. A heart that had been broken and bared too many scars, and had yet to be healed.

He wanted to heal that heart. He wanted to heal that soul. He wanted to let the young woman in front of him know that she didn't have to hurt. That it wasn't her fault for everything. And most of all, that she was good enough. Because in reality she was more than good enough.

And slowly his mouth searched for hers.

* * *

For her, she had seen what he had been through. His cold past, and somehow he had come to be a bright, loving boy. No, not boy, but a man. She had seen how he had been battered and abused; she had heard his desperate cries for help. Her heart longed to hold him and make everything better, but she had no power to do that. But what had single-handedly excited her and scared her at the same time was none of those things. She had found a door. A door to happiness, love, care, generosity, and so much more…

As he leaned into her she leaned to him, meeting him in the most sincere and pure kiss.

He kissed her gently to show her his long awaited love, attraction, and to show her that every single promise he had made for her, both past and present, he would die before breaking.

Serenity had seen the door.

And with no regrets, she had taken it.

When the kiss was broken, nothing was the same. Both their eyes fluttered opened to see a whole new person. Strangely new, but in one another's past life, familiar.

In front of him was Serenity, Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Crown Ruler of the Silver Millenium.

Future Queen of the Solar System.

She wore a simple, but elegant dress in a crème color. It hugged her in all the right places and crystal detail was hanging around the trim, lining the top of the bodice and the hem of her train dress. Her golden/silver hair flowed freely, at last escaping from her 'meatball' hairstyle. Her silver/gold locks pooled around her as she glowed in silver/blue.

Andys, Crown Prince of the Solarium [a/n: Sun… First Son of the King and Queen of Earth. His aura radiated power as he glowed a golden red.

He was dressed in the exact clothing and armor from her dreams. [a/n:read chapter 2 if you forgot.

But he was Andys, and her memories from the far, far past were resurfacing at an alarming rate, she almost fainted.

But, what had possibly frightened her the most, was the scariest memory of all...

Andys was the older brother of Endymion.


End file.
